Prince of Tennis Summer Tour
by Kiinari
Summary: A band. A live show concert. Do the Seigaku regulars have what it takes to become a boy band?
1. The start of a new band

**Prince of Tennis**** Summer Tour**

**Chapter 1****: The start of a new band**

**Side note****: This take place when they are in high school. Let's just say Ryuzaki-sensei transferred to the school to coach them tennis as well.**

**----At the Burger Restaurant----**

"Eiji, you call us for an urgent meeting, what's up?"

"I heard from Ryuzaki-sensei that buchou is coming back nya!"

"Really?!' Momoshiro and Kaidoh exclaimed. "Fshhh…don't copy me baka peach!"

"Who you calling peach, mamushi! Wanna fight?!'

"Why you…"

"Hey, hey, break it up both of you." Oishi tried to break them up.

"Stop it or you two will have the privilege to try my special hyper remix penal tea."

"Ahhh…no thanks Inui-sempai."_What the hell is it made of…bubbly green-orange drink, is that even a__ proper colour for a drink?_Momoshiro thought sweat dropping anime style.

Kaidoh face turned pale at the thought of even tasting it.

"Saa…looks tasty ne?"

Ryoma twitched slightly on the remark. Lucky no one seen it though.

"So erm…where are we suppose to meet tomorrow?" Kawamura asked politely trying to change the subject.

"She asked us to her at the central park nya! Everyone is coming right? " Eiji bounced up and down earning quite a few stares from certain people. (A/n: You know those nosey ones?)Without waiting for an answer Eiji called Ryuzaki-sensei to say that tennis regulars were coming.

"Right, everyone come at 2.00pm tomorrow ok?"

"Minna-san don't be late."

"Hai!" everyone chorused in agreement.

**---Next day---**

"Beep-beep, Beep-Beep, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…"

"SHUT UP! Oh crap, it's just the alarm clock."

"Ryoma, what's happening upstairs?"Nanako called out.

"Nothing…" Ryoma replied.

He yawned at looked at the clock. It reads 7.00a.m.

"I'm going back to sleep…" he slumped on the bed head pressed against the pillow.

**One minute later…**

Ryoma woke up gasping, taking gulps of air. _Note to __self__It is better to be late_

**---Eiji's household---**

**12.00a.m…**

Eiji decided to call Oishi. Since he can't sleep that is.

"Hello?"

"Eiji? What are you doing awake at 12.00a.m in the morning?! You should sleep early."

"Nya…can't sleep…"

"What do you mean by that?! Do you have insomnia? Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No it is just that I'm so excited…but it can't be that only because that buchou is coming back so sensei wanted us to meet up right nya?"

"Eiji, we can talk about this tomorrow so just go to sleep."

**12.15a.m…**

"Oishi, I can't sleep nya!"

"Eiji just relax and you will fall asleep eventually."

"Thanks for the tip! See you tomorrow nya! Ja."

**12.30a.m****…**

"Ne, Oishi I still can't sleep…"

"Why don't you ask Fuji about it?"

"No way nya! He will kill me for waking him up so early."

"Try reading a book."

**12.45a.m****…**

"Yes, EIJI I know you CAN'T SLEEP. Try taking sleeping pills and go to sleep."

**1.00a.m…**

"Oishi…"

"Just go and sleep please."

Oishi slammed the phone and decided to pluck out the phone cord to prevent any more phone calls for the night so that he can have a peaceful night's sleep.

**---Inui's household---**

**1.00****a.m…**

½ of beetle legs…1 cup of pig's blood…ten rat's tail…

Who knows what Inui is preparing for the Seigaku Regulars…

**---Central Park****---**

"What's taking Echizen and Eiji so long?"Oishi asked the other regulars who were there.

"Echizen coming here late, 95"

"How about Eiji?"

"Eiji overslept, 70, helping old lady etc. 25, forgetting the meeting, 0.01..."

"Sou ka…"Fuji said cheerfully. Maybe a little bit too cheerfully…

"Hoi hoi! Gomen nya. I overslept."

"What about Echizen?"Momoshiro asked.

"I'm here."

"Eh?! Since when?"

"2.01p.m"

"Ha ha, O'chibi really 'chibi' nya!"Momoshiro and Eiji sniggered.

"Che."

"Right. I called Ryuzaki-sensei yesterday. She told all of us she will reach here at 2.15p.m. "She should be coming any minute now…"

A car drove in the central square a few seconds later. Two very familiar people came out of the car.

"Hoi hoi! It is buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei nya!"

"Tezuka, it is nice to see you back."

"Buchou, welcome back nya!"

"Welcome back, buchou."

"A…ah nice to see you back Tezuka-san."

"Hn."

"O'chibi, what do you mean by hn?!"and engaged Ryoma into a headlock.

"Itai, itai, Eiji-sempai."

"Ah, it's nice to see you all again." Tezuka replied, his lips cracking into a slight smile.

"Ii data."Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Right. Since all the tennis regulars are here, I would like to make an announcement. I have signed up a contract for you all to join a band." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"A BAND?!"

"Yes."

"How come nya?"

"It is required for all the tennis regulars in all school for this year. I also do not know why but apparently the principal had said so. However, I will give you time to reconsider this. But if you were to drop out, you will not be able to be a tennis regular after this business is over."

"EH?!"

* * *

_My first chapter fic. After much pestering to post this fic.(Pestering credited to GrandFanfic) I've decided to post the chapter. I probably will only update once in two weeks? Maybe per month? Why? My final exams are only 1 month away. (I've just realised it.) So yeah. Gomen nasai for not posting stories for so long. If this manage to hit 10 reviews I promise to update the next chapter the day after it hit 10 reviews, so review ne?_


	2. The Decision

**Prince of Tennis**** Summer Tour **

**Chapter 2: The decision**

"Maa…sounds interesting. I think I will join."

"What do you think, Tezuka?"Oishi asked.

"I've agreed."

"Tezuka, you agreed?! Ok I'm in…"

"Buchou agreed?! Hoi hoi I'm in."

"Yosh! Count me in."

"I think I will join."Kawamura politely added in.

"Fshh…" (Means that he agreed)

"Echizen what about you?"

"O'chibi are you going to join nya?"

"I don't think I will."

"Nya! How come?! It will be no fun without you."

"I may reconsider…"

For the rest day Ryoma pondered about the contract. Sure he did not want to be in a band but what choices there are? He would get kicked off the team if he did not join the band. _This is__ stupid, arg__h__…__ what__'s__ with the principal?!__ At least getting kicked off the team has a good point. I would not need to endure Eiji and Momo senpais' headlock and 'so young so young'. What does that mean anyway?!_

Even during the midnight, the so-called contract continued to haunt him.

"O'chibi so what is the answer nya?"

"Echizen, what's your answer?"

"90 he won't tell us unless we use another 'method' to forced it out of him."

Eiji and Momo took out knifes and started threatening the answer out of him. So what is the better option? RUN!

"Echizen come back here and give us your answer!"

"O'chibi don't run nya, we are not going to hurt you."

In the background, Fuji was smiling sadistically. How evil as always. Tezuka just stood there being his unaffected self. Oishi could not stop either of them, after all he was too petrified of the sharp looking knifes and of course getting cut. Kawamura was working at the sushi shop during that particular time by the way.

After running through many streets and alleyways, Ryoma unfortunately met a dead end. Eiji, Momo and Kaidoh cornered him. (Though I don't know why Kaidoh would be there anyway. It is just a dream, people.)

"Fshh…Echizen, there is no escaping."

"Come on, it isn't that hard. Just say yes."

"O'chibi…" they taunted as they approached closer.

**---Dream sequence ended---**

"Eh?! It was just a dream?!" he rubbed his eyes.

Drenched with sweat and clad with pajamas that were patterned with cats, Ryoma looked around. _Yup, it was just a dream. It seemed so real… What's the time now anyway? _He grabbed the clock. It read 7.00 _I must as well take a bath.__ Stupid contract. I can't believe I'm having nightmares because of it. _Yawning slightly, he trudged to the bathroom.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-san."Nanako greeted.

"It is rare to see you up so early, brat. Ah I know, having wet dreams lately?" Nanjirou asked sniggering.

"Baka Oyaji. I'm not as perverted as you."

Having skipping breakfast and going to school early to avoid his father, growling sounds were heard during class time, earning Ryoma much discomfort and embarrassment. He could not even sleep in class for his stomach was attracting too much attention. However, that was not all.

"Echizen, Ryuzaki-san didn't bring you lunch today? Maybe she decided to move on. You must chase her Echizen, like a man!" Momo exclaimed.

"O'chibi got dumped by Sakuno-chan?"

"I had just forgotten to breakfast this morning."

"O'chibi you must do something!"

_They are not listening at all._ Ryoma twitched and sweat dropped as he saw Eiji and Momo discussing about their plans. _It seems like they had already forgotten about the contract._

"Oh yeah. O'chibi, you are joining the band right?"

_Maybe they didn't after all. Nosy sempais…_

**---In the tennis courts---**

"Ryoma, I want to talk to you for a minute."Ryuzaki-sensei called out while he was playing against Momoshiro in a heated battle.

"Huh?" Luckily Ryoma had fast reflexes and dodged the dunk smash that was aimed at his face by accident.

**After the match…**

"So Ryoma what is your choice? Do you want to join the band or not."

"Come on nya, there are only two answers yes and yes."

"Echizen! Face it like a man and agree."

_What does the contract got to do with being a man anyway?!_

"Well, we can't force Echizen to agree can we? It is not our choice." Kawamura voiced out.

"Fine," muttered Ryoma irritability.

"Yay, O'chibi agreed!"

"Maa…Echizen agreed finally ne?"

"Yosh! This calls for a celebration!"

"Fshh…"

"Echizen probably agreed for he is very annoyed at us. Ii data."

"Now that this is settled, next Monday, which is the start of the holidays, you all will have to gather at the music room at 8.00a.m sharp. You will meet the director and producer there and they will tell you what to do." Ryuzaki-sensei said loudly.

Chattering aroused the group.

"Why do we having to meet the director plus the producer nya?"

"Eiji we will know on Monday. There is no need to be so rush."

"BUT I WANT TO KNOW NYA!"

* * *

_Right! Chappie 2 is out! Please, please review. It will help me lot. Though I've got a feeling I may get flames...Scratches head. Hopefully not but if you need to it's ok. _


	3. Meeting the Directors

**Prince of Tennis**** Summer tour **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the director and producer**

**On the night before Monday…**

**---Eiji's household---**

"Oishi, what do you think the director and producer are like?"

"I don't know."

"I'm scared that they will be as fierce as Ryuzaki-sensei nya…"

"Ah Eiji why not you get some sleep, you don't want to be late tomorrow do you?"

"What if one of them has many pimples on their face? What if one of them has moles?! WHAT IF ONE OF THEM IS AS UGLY AS RYUZAKI-SENSEI?!" cried Eiji as he was on the brink of hysterics.

"Calm down. I don't they will be like that."

"What if…"

The phone line went dead immediately.

**---Inui's household---**

_Ha ha…this will be a good chance to get data…and if they refused to give data…_Inui held up a beaker of potent juice. _They will have to face the wrath if my hyper ultra remix vegetable juice… _

**---Fuji's ****household---**

Hmm…I must buy more film for my camera…then I can take more pictures for blackmailing…

It is a wonder why Fuji and Inui are not brothers…

**---Tezuka's household---**

_Everyone must be on their guard even for tomorrow._With that thought, Tezuka went to sleep.

**---Echizen's household---**

Ryoma looks at the calendar. _Tomorrow is the start of the holidays. Finally I can get more sleep. But why is it highlighted? _

And Ryoma's memory decides to fail him once again.

**---Takashi's household---**

_Tomorrow is the day we will meet the __director and producer__ who will be organizing the band I wonder…_

"OW!"

"Kawamura, what happened?!" shouted his father.

"A…ah nothing in particular."

"You sure? I have always told you to concentrate when you are cutting meat, didn't I? What are you dreaming about anyway?"

Poor Kawamura…

**---Kaidoh's household---**

"Sighsss, I can't take play with you tomorrow, Kao-chan. Fshh…Got to attend something."

"Meow."

**---Takeshi's household---**

"Ah, I must look good for tomorrow!"

With that, Momoshiro started to gel his hair so that the next day there wouldn't be much hassle.

**Monday morning 7a.m…**

**---Takeshi's household---**

"Yawn…"

"Whoa! It's 8.00a.m already! I've gotta brush my teeth, bathe…"

**A few minutes later…**

"Yikes! I forgotten I had gel my hair last night."

Momoshiro's hair was in a gooey mess as he had put on too much gel the night before.

"Argh! It is 8.10a.m already! I did better hurry man. I'm gonna be late. Buchou is going to kill me."

He left his house, his hair still in a gooey messy and he had skipped breakfast. He did not know that he had set the clock to daylight saving the night before.

So much for preparing.

**At 7.****45****a.m…**

**---Echizen's household---**

"Beep-beep, Beep-Beep, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE…"

"THONK!"

"Urgh, I forgotten to shut the alarm clock again."

_I wonder why today is highlighted…_

Ryoma was about to doze off when he suddenly remembered why. Lucky, he did not panic as much as Momoshiro. Who knows what will happen if he did.

**---At the Music Room---**

Everyone is staring at Momoshiro. The whole room turned silent for a moment. The Eiji could not control himself and burst out laughing. Oishi tried to stifle his laughter. Tezuka was twitching slightly. Inui was collecting data. Fuji was busy snapping pictures for blackmailing. Kawamura tried to be polite and not laugh but ended up chuckling.

"Fshh…what is that? Is that suppose to be your new hairstyle baka?!"Kaidoh was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Ha ha…Momoshiro, your new hairstyle suits you a lot…ha ha…"Eiji was about to die of laughter.

"Where's Echizen? He is late."

The door bursted open immediately.

"Momo-sempai, why are you trying to imitate a haystack filled with glue now? The porcupine hairstyle looks better." Ryoma said bluntly his face blank.

"No. I'm not. I just…" Momoshiro failed to explain properly for his lack of vocabulary.

"Ha ha…O'chibi, you have a very good sense of humor…ha…ha…ha…" Eiji fainted on the spot from excessive laughing.

"Eiji live! Don't die on me…Who is going to play doubles with me from now on?" Oishi moaned dramatically.

"Oishi-sempai, even if Eiji-sempai were to die, he died happy."

"Nooo…"

"Maa…Oishi, he just fainted. He will wake up soon."

"Oh." Oishi stood up as if nothing has ever happened.

"Mada mada dane, sempai."

"Right! Is everyone here?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Hai!" including Eiji who had just recovered from fainting.

Just then, the doors of the music room opened elegantly. It was the director and producer; wearing coats and designers shoes to match.

"Ok, they are the director and producer. Please introduce yourselves to them." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Hoi hoi! I go first. Hi, I am Eiji Kikumaru. I was scared you did be ugly but I guess I was wrong nya! Nice to meet you."

Both the director and producer twitched slightly. What was that suppose to mean?

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu." He said in a monotone voice.

Definitely not idol material. Too stoic and voice too flat.

"Yosh! My name is Momoshiro Takeshi. Please to meet you."

What's with the weird gooey like hairstyle anyway?!

"My name is Oishi Shuichiro. Momoshiro, why don't you wash up first? Eiji don't call…"

Definitely an exact replica of a mother hen.

"Fshh…I'm Kaidoh Kaoru."

Viper-like and scary face, this is not good for popularity.

"My name is Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you."

Ok…he has a very creepy smile. Oh well, as long as he does not scare people away.

"I am Inui Sadaharu. Would you like to try my special made vegetable juice? It is very healthy you know."

Erm…ok that drink looks…alive doesn't it?

"A…ah my n…na…name is Ka…Kawamura Takeshi."

Is he going to stutter when he sings too?

"Echizen Ryoma."

Aloof and arrogant. It is going to be tough working with this guy. Son of Nanjirou Echizen definitely.

"My name is Yamashina Kazushi, the director and this is Hachisuka Midori, the producer. It is nice knowing you all. Now we will test your voice first and assign you different roles." The director said.

"Ok people! Come in." Shouted the producer.

A group of people rushed in. They consist of cameraman, make-up artist, musical instrument teachers, the lighting crew and the list goes on. It is sure going to be one hectic day indeed.

* * *

_ Third chappie out! Review! If you like this type of humor, please go to my profile to read more of my fics! Do review though. _


	4. Roles of the Members

**Prince of Tennis Summer tour 2003**

**Chapter 4****: Roles of the members**

"We will go by order starting from Tezuka as he is the captain. Is that ok?"

"Hai!"

**---Tezuka Kunimitsu---**

"Erm, can we try that one more time? And with more feelings please."

"Hn."

But to much avail, he has a plain emotionless face.

**---Oishi Shuichiro---**

"Ah, you are ok but would you stop worrying about others and concentrate?"

"Eiji! Don't jump on to the table! You will fall!"

"Can we get your attention…?"

"Kaidoh stop fighting with Momoshiro!"

Midori smacked her forehead with her hand.

**---Fuji Syusuke---**

"A…a…ah, you are very good but why do you keep on smiling?"

"You do not need to know."

"A…ah ok, next!"

**---Eiji Kikumaru---**

"Let me sing again nya! I can even dance too!"

"It's ok. You are very good already."

"But I want to nya!"

**---Kawamura Takashi---**

"Erm…Ano…"

"Just start singing already!"

"You could you let me intrude for a while ne?" Fuji said politely with a hint of mischief.

"Huh? What you mean?!"

Fuji handed Kawamura a tennis racket.

"BURNING! NAME A SONG AND I WILL SING IT!"

"Wasn't he stuttering a while ago?!"

**---Inui Sadaharu---**

"Why not have a taste of my juice first?"

"Why not you sing first? We will it drink later." They said nervously.

"What is wrong with my juice? It is very healthy you know."

"We know that, you told us before."

"Could you not hold your notebook while playing the instrument as well?"

"I'm afraid not."

**---Momoshiro Takeshi---**

"You should really go and fix your hair first."

"Like this?"

"Erm…too spiky."

"How is this?"

"Looks like a chicken butt."

"This?"

"O.o Are you trying to imitate a pig's tail?!"

Sniggering could be heard outside.

**---Kaidoh Kaoru---**

"It would be good if you would stop hissing like a snake."

"What did you say?!"Kaidoh glared fiercely.

The producer backed away slowly. She was already trembling like mad.

"KAIDOH!"Ryuzaki yelled.

"Sorry…"

**---Echizen Ryoma---**

"Your singing is good."

"Hn."

"You should attend a singing class. You will become better."

"Hn."

"Your voice is good for someone your age."

"Hn."

"Won't you say something else other than hn?"

"Mada mada dane."

Midori and Kazushi were on the verge of tearing their hair and quit their jobs. One of them nearly fainted from the amount of stress from talking to them. The band members are really too weird for their liking. It is already amazing that they existed on earth, maybe they are aliens sent to drive humans insane.

"Ok we have finally come to the end of the 'auditioning'. It goes by the list."

**Tezuka Kunimitsu – Drums**

**Oishi Shuichiro – Bass**

**Fuji Syusuke – Keyboards**

**Eiji Kikumaru –**** Vocals and Guitars**

**Kawamura Takashi – Drums**

**Inui Sadaharu –**** Keyboards**

**Momoshiro Takeshi –**** Guit****ar****s**

**Kaidoh Kaoru – Bass**

**Echizen Ryoma – Vocals and Guitars**

"Although Echizen and Eiji are the vocals, the rest are to sing too. They are just the main ones."

"Hn."

"…"

"Eh, how come I am playing guitars?" Momoshiro asked curiously.

"Your size fits."

"I am in keyboards…Ii data."

"Keyboards ne? Interesting."

"Ano, why am I in drums?"

"Because you are very energetic." replied one of the crew members.

"I am also energetic nya, why didn't put me with drums?"

"You are hyper not energetic."

"What's the difference?!"

"Energetic means ample energy. Hyper means excessive energy that needs to be put out."

"Fshh…I'm in bass?"

"The bass suits your low voice and scary face."

"You asking for trouble are you?!"

Everyone sweat dropped. It is certainly not good to anger him.

"Is everyone satisfied with your results?"

Many complains arose but Kazushi chose to ignore for fear of losing his precious sanity.

"Since everyone is satisfied, you all will have to come here every day to take your daily practices."

"What time?"

"It will start at 9.00a.m and end at 6p.m every day. Any more problems?"

"Why did you ask us to come so early today nya?"

"Because we feel like it."

"What do you mean you because you feel like it?!"

"We will also be conducting the practices in the AVA room from now on."

"AVA room?"

"Yes, we will need to use the equipments in the room."

"Ne Fujiko-chan, do you think we will get to play with the microphones?"

"Saa…it depends."

"Anyway do you all understand?"

"Hai."

* * *

_Man, I can't believe I am updating in the middle of the exams. Right-o! 4th chappie! Remember to leave a review. I know some of the characters seems OOC but they are for the humor. Don't worry. They will return to normal. _


	5. Practice Sessions

**Prince of Tennis Summer tour 2003**

**Chapter 5: Practice Session**

**---First Day of Practice---**

"Stop using things to hit the guitar Echizen-san! This isn't tennis."

"Usu."

"Eiji-san! Jumping around with the guitar isn't going to help."

"I'm bored plucking the strings nya! The fingerings are difficult."

"Tezuka-san you don't need to hold the drumsticks so tightly. You are breaking it."

"…"

"Fuji-san, you are very good with the keyboards. Would you mind not smiling that creepy-like smile?"

"Ah gomen, I gotten too used to it."

"Momoshiro-san, how many times must I tell you to learn the basics first."

"Yosh! I will learn the basics quickly then."

"Kaidoh-san…would you…stop…staring…"the teacher fainted.

"Fshh…?"

"Ah, Takashi-san now it's your turn to try hitting the drums."

"Ano…ok. BURNING! FEEL THE POWER BABY!"

The drums broke from the immense force. The teachers one by one backed away nervously. This is sure one hell of a crazy group.

"A…ah…you can stop practicing now. We are going to teach you the songs to sing after lunch."

**---Lunch Time---**

Momoshiro and Eiji were on a food eating competition. Fuji is busy snapping away pictures of Eiji and Momoshiro alike. _Good blackmailing materials…_ Inui is gathering as much data as he can, which was plain creepy. Ryoma was just eating and drinking ponta of course. All was just pretty much peaceful if you count the food competition out until…

"SPLAT!"

"Who threw this at me! It was you, right porcupine!"

"No! Stop blaming things on others viper."

"Peach!"

"Mamushi!"

And so, a food fight ensued.

"Hoi hoi! A food fight! I want to join nya."

The problem had turned chaotic and nearly out of hand. Tezuka was so furious that he made them run 150 laps around the school and drink a pitcher of Inui juice if they didn't stop. Well, that made them quiet, for a while. The above process had repeated itself again except the food challenge. Ryoma decided to move nearer to Fuji saying that it was so noisy and that he lost his appetite seeing them fight. Kawamura was too polite to stop them and practically no one was able to hear Oishi. Tezuka in the meanwhile was taking several aspirin pills to stop the throbbing, incoming migraine.

Finally it stopped when Ryuzaki-sensei entered the cafeteria.

Eiji was in the midst of pounding cake into Momoshiro's face. Momoshiro was about to strangle Kaidoh. Kaidoh froze into a dodging stance. The whole room was dirtied from the result of the fight. Cakes were splattered on the walls, sushi and bento sets were strewn everywhere on the floor. The place was an utter mess to be exact.

"Uh oh. We better get ready to run nya…"

"3."

"2."

"1."

"WHO DID THIS!"

"He did!"Momoshiro pointed to Kaidoh, Kaidoh to Momoshiro and Eiji to both of them.

"Right, you three will clean up this mess, the other may proceed back to the AVA room."

"Hai…"

**---Back in the ****AVA**** Room---**

"Why do we have to teach this group of people?! They are a weird bunch."

"And scary too." Added another teacher.

Just then, Ryoma, Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Inui who was still holding his notebook and Kawamura entered the room.

"Ah, ok now we will be practicing the songs. We will also need you to test out several songs so we know which song suits you best."

"Why are there only six of you?" One teacher pointed out.

"The other three had cleaning duty."

"Cleaning…duty?"

"They mess up the entire cafeteria."

"Oh…" They rather not know what had happened. The practice was cut off for the day for the lack of people as the three took the rest of the day cleaning, scrubbing the area till their hands are numb.

**---Second Day of Practice---**

They continued on the second day.

"Echizen-san, this time you go first."

"Hai."

Surprisingly, the overall performance when they practiced for the vocals was quite good. There was not much of havoc created. Except that three of them needed more expression on their face, one to stop smiling, one to glare lesser and one to stop taking notes . Relief swept through the entire crew. Well, maybe they are normal after all!

"Eh? What's this?"

The electricity supply was cut off.

"Ahhh, the ghosts are coming! Run nya!"

Then again, maybe not.

However, it was difficult to choose who to sing which part for many have low voices and few have voices that can reach the higher notes. And it seems like they sang off key at times too. They needed practice, lots of it. The learning the instruments however were still a disaster. Some did not know how to read notes. Others did not understand the music theory no matter how many times the teachers repeated and explained themselves over and over again. Eiji thought the notes look like miniature golf sticks, hats...

"Ne, why the notes look like golf sticks? They are even turned upside down! There is a hat too!"

The rest sweat dropped at Eiji enthusiasm.

It took several months before Eiji managed to learn how to read the notes properly. But Eiji prefer learning noted to going to school. The principal agreed for them to skip school which was really out of the ordinary. Something was up. But what? No one really knows yet what was he plotting. It also seemed as though as their future was already planned out for them. It was all…rather scary in a way.

* * *

Review...Thanks. 


	6. The Preparation

**Prince of Tennis Summer Tour **

**Chapter 6****: The Preparation**

After the months and months of practicing, it was time to showcase their talents! The rushing of trying to advertise their product, to book the concert hall...wait they haven't even come out of the name for the band!

"Ugh, I can't believe I forgot about that particular detail. What should the band be called?! They need to buy new clothing too. There are still many things yet to be settled…" Midori muttered pacing up and down, "Call the designers now!"

"Hai."

Ryuzaki-sensei walked into the AVA room with the group of boys. The room was filled with papers stacked high till it reached the ceiling and it was wobbling dangerously. Meanwhile, Kaidoh and Momoshiro were having their daily spats which cause the stacks of paper to fall on them when Momoshiro was swinging the arms around wildly.

"Ugh, I'm drowning in paper." Momoshiro mumbled.

"Baka."

"Sugoi nya! I didn't know that there was so much paper in the room."

"Saa…maybe they forgot to put the papers in another place."

"You all, come here and help to pack the papers now!"

"Hai."

**After an hour later…**

"Yay! We've finally packed finished."

"Ok everyone, today we will not be practicing. We need to search clothing for you all and come up with a band name by the end of today." Kazushi started ordering people around.

"Will all of you follow Kasai Maya? She is the designer and will be designing all your clothing but first she will need to take all of your measurements first."

**---In the room where the measurements are taken---**

"It would be better if you would stop moving Eiji-san."

"It is painful when you poke me with needles nya."

"It's because you are moving."

"Oh."

"Maybe, you would want to put down your notebook for a while."

"No."

"Hmm, you know green and white suits you a lot Fuji-san. Which colour do you want?"

"Any of them will do though I prefer the colour beige."

"Finally, I'm done taking your measurements; I got a rough sketch of what each of your clothing should look like. Do you want to take a look?"

"Of course!"

Tezuka Kunimitsu – Reddish brown shirt with grey collar and dark brown pantsOishi Shuichiro – Light yellow greenish shirt with grey slacksInui Sadaharu – Light blue sleeveless shirt with dark green pantsTakashi Kawamura – Basketball shirt with blue BermudasFuji Syusuke – Green shirt with tie and brownish green pantsEiji Kikumaru – Red sleeveless shirt with khaki shortsKaidoh Kaoru – Dark green bandana, dark purple sleeveless shirt with khaki pantsTakeshi Momoshiro – Brown sleeveless shirt with red slacksEchizen Ryoma – White sleeveless shirt with black slacks

"Maa…I didn't expect to be wearing something that looks like a school uniform."

"Fshh…its' okay…"

"Hmm…interesting data, there is 85 of me wearing light blue after all."

"It looks nice nya!"

"Eto…it is fine I suppose."

"Mada mada dane."

"Echizen, you must as well make your own clothing."

Well, that shut Ryoma up. By the time they finished with the hassle of the clothing, nearly the whole day was gone. And then came the dreaded part, coming up with a name. It was not easy. You can't just come up with any random name. It has to SUIT the band. Unless you want to be laugh at people, which is not very good for our regulars pride.

"How about…Hyper Chocolates!"

"No Eiji, I don't think the others would want to be called that."

"Ano…" Fuji passed Kawamura a drumstick. (Yes I know. This time it is a drum stick.) "THE NAME SHOULD BE GREAT-O!"

"Ah! I know. Lets' call ourselves Great-o Chocolates."

The others sweat dropped. The ideas were getting simply too ridiculous.

"Eiji! Run 50 laps around the music room now."

"Buchou, I just wanted to…"

"60 laps!"

"Hai."

"We should name the band something that is related to all of us." Momoshiro commented.

"This is the first time I heard peach says something correct…"

"Baka! Of course I'm correct. I'm always correct. It is about time you realize it."

"Fshh…what did you say?!"

"Baka."

"Peach."

"Mamushi."

"Porcupine."

"Viper."

"100 LAPS NOW!"

"Hai!" and they ran as fast they could lest they incur Tezuka's wrath.

"Mada mada dane."

"Maa…if you got any brilliant ideas you should share with us and not keep to yourself ne?"

"O'chibi got an idea? Quick chibi! Tell us!"

"Uh…ah…Tenipuri?"

"Yosh, from now on we will be known as the Tenipuri Boy band!"

"Sounds great, you all play tennis anyway." Midori smiled.

And hence that's how the Seigaku regulars got their new band name, Tenipuri. There was still much work to be done, preparations to make, rehearsals to conduct, but who is to say they can't have fun while doing it?

* * *

_Ok...I wanted to abandon this fic many times. Cause I'm working on a new fic already. Lol. But then I don't think you all readers would like it right? I'm running out of ideas for this one. Read the other fic in my profile and review onegai!_


End file.
